Prying Eyes
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: This is the test to see who's a sick perv in the fandom! LOLz. I have no idea why I decided to write this... But, Jack is looking for Chase, and he hears...things... But what ARE they doing to little Kimiko?


**LOL, this should be fun…..**

**One-Shot!**

**You guys…**

**Here's the test to see who among my fans has the dirtiest mind…!**

**Ready, set, GO!**

**Prying Eyes**

Jack had been looking for Chase; Wuya told him Chase had gone to the Xiaolin Temple, but she didn't know why. So, Jack had decided to go see for himself.

Walking through the halls, Jack distinctly heard Kimiko's voice from inside a room that the door of was closed.

Kimiko whimpered, "Master Fung…! Do you really have to do this with Chase…?"

Master Fung's muffled voice responded, "Kimiko, I've called Chase here because he is very experienced with this sort of thing… I thought he could help make the experience as pleasurable as possible for you…"

"Well couldn't we do this without him…?" she asked, not sounding happy.

Chase spoke, "Just relax… It'll be over before you know it…"

Master Fung spoke, "Perhaps you'd best hold her down, Chase… She may start thrashing once we start…"

Kimiko whimpered a few times and then asked, "You know it's my first time doing this, right, Master Fung?"

"Yes Kimiko, you've made that very clear…" he replied.

"Now, I'm going to have to put it in and take it out until I get what I need, alright Kimiko?" Master Fung asked after a brief moment of silence.

Chase's voice snapped angrily, "Will you quit gripping me so hard? I'm not even the one who's going to be doing it…!"

Kimiko's meek voice whimpered, "I'm scared…"

Jack distinctly heard Chase's trademark sigh before Chase said, "Just don't look… You're holding me already, so that should help a little… But if you don't relax, it's going to hurt a lot more…"

Kimiko whimpered again. Master Fung spoke, "Alright, Kimiko… I'm putting it in."

Kimiko's scream pierced the air.

"No! Stop! I don't want to do this anymore! It hurts!" she cried.

Master Fung asked calmly, "Perhaps it'd be best if Chase were to…?"

Kimiko yelped in response, "No! Chase will hurt more!"

Chase replied, "She's got a point there…" And then he spoke again.

Chase's voice was more soothing now, "Just relax… You're going to make it worse for yourself if you get all worked up…"

"Perhaps I should go about it at a different angle?" Master Fung inquired.

Chase replied, "No, it's not you… She's getting so worked up, her body is constricting on instinct…"

"Alright Kimiko, I'm going to take it out, but I'll have to put it back in… We're not nearly done…" Master Fung said calmly.

After a brief moment of silence Kimiko shrieked, "It's dripping!"

Chase's calculating voice responded, "Yes… It can do that sometimes… Just relax… If you don't calm down it'll take a lot longer to get done…"

Another brief moment of silence and Chase said, "She's opened back up for you…"

Master Fung then inhaled deeply and said, "Okay… Kimiko… I'm putting it back in now, but this time… Please don't cry out so loudly…"

Jack burst through the door, panting, sweating and looking at them like a mad beast.

But the sight that greeted him confused every fiber of his brain.

Kimiko was lying on a metal table, Chase was keeping her held down with one hand, and the other hand was holding up one of her arms. The hand being held up was dripping a little bit of blood off it. Master Fung was holding a syringe and he looked shocked to see him.

"Spicer…?" Chase spoke.

Jack spluttered, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

Master Fung smiled and said calmly, "Kimiko was nervous about getting her blood drawn for the first time… I called Chase down to help because he has had experience with this before… And as you can see, she is making quite a fuss about the whole thing…"

Jack looked from all of them, his eyes darting around.

"Spicer…?" Chase was the last to speak, "Why is your nose bleeding…?"

**XD**

**C'mon! Who thought other things were happening?**

**Be honest!**

**Who thought there was something else going on?**

**XP**

**This was so much fun to write!**


End file.
